Erised
by madamemoonyblues
Summary: This is a little oneshot with multiple endings. Hermione has been sneaking around at all times of the night, visiting a deserted room....what has she found there, and what is she yet to find? Who else holds a secret? wow my summary sucks just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, I'd just like to say that it is really exciting to finally write a HP fanfic! I have only written (or rather, started writing) a Maximum Ride fanfic, and that is published elsewhere. This is a little one-shot that I did in the middle of the night. When I finished, I was sad, so I made a different ending, just to please myself. This chapter will be the very first chapter, the next is the first ending, the third is the other ending. Just wanted to put that in so no one gets confused! Please R&R, as this is my first time putting something up here!

Erised

(Beginning)

I slipped quickly into the room, shedding the cloak onto the floor. I would have to remember to put it back in Harry's trunk when I got back. The last time I had taken it, I had forgotten, and he rampaged for an hour before I "found" it sitting around. I had been sneaking, twice a week, to this deserted old room, to the mirror. Harry and Ron had told me everything about it, of course, back in our first year, when all I would have seen were O's on exams. But this year, my last year, I had found the mirror, and I simply could not resist its appeal.

In a bout of horrible insomnia, undoubtedly brought on by our swiftly approaching NEWTs, I had managed to sneak into the boys' dorms. I quietly crept past Ron and Neville, who were both snoring their heads off. I quickly unlatched Harry's trunk. Digging through layers of socks and an assortment of candies, I found the cloak folded neatly at the very bottom.

I wandered the halls aimlessly for God knows how long, until I heard a loud clanking. I hurried through a few corridors, twisting and turning to put space between the noise and myself. By the time I realized I was lost, I was reprimanding myself for being so silly. It had been a coat of armor, shifting in its sleep. If they did sleep, that is…

Even after all my years of Hogwarts, I had never learned the ways of the castle as well as the boys had. I was utterly confused, with no idea of even the general area I was in.

Seeing a door that looked uncannily like a secret passage to the Great Hall, I turned the knob and stepped in.

I knew immediately that this was not the correct place. It was dark and smelled strongly of dust. I was turning to leave when I saw a glint of light. There was a small window in the far wall, and a tiny patch of revealed moon was reflecting off of….something.

A mirror stood in the middle of the room. I stepped toward it, standing at a queer angle in order to read the inscription. After the two seconds it took to realize it was written backwards, I read the words aloud.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire."

So this was the Mirror of Erised. The mirror that had shown Ronald as Head Boy (which he was) and Quidditch captain (which he was not). The mirror that had shown Harry not only his parents, but given him the Sorcerer's Stone.

I both did and did not want to know what the mirror would show me. I thought of all the things that I truly desired: good NEWTs, a teaching job, maybe better hair. Other things that I would not dare even acknowledge myself. But could any of these be my deepest, most desperate desire?

I side-stepped so that I was head on with the mirror, but quickly averted my eyes. I wasn't quite ready yet. I waited, taking shallow, rapid breaths. My lungs were not working properly for some reason. I finally could not bear it any longer.

My breathing ceased completely when I glanced at my reflection. I stood, at once appalled and fascinated by what I saw. My body screamed for oxygen as I stared intently at myself. There he was, beside me. Whispering in my ear. Playing with my hair. When I felt as if I was about to collapse, I drew a deep breath, as I watched him brush his lips across mine. Is this really what I desire?

That had been two long months ago. I hadn't dared tell anyone, for embarrassment. But I did sneak out, twice every week, to simply remind myself, and to sit before my living dream. I had mulled it over many times, distracting myself from the drones of Professor Binns. I often received strange looks from Harry and Ron, as I sat completely mesmerized by my own imagination. I had found that it was indeed what I truly desired. Now that I knew, I ached for him constantly.

It was a burden of great shame, almost too much to bear. I couldn't speak to anyone about it, not even Ginny, for fear of far worse things than mocking. No, my secret was taboo, something that had to go unspoken for my own, as well as his, sake. But the night was mine, and I reveled in my trips to the mirror.

I drew myself out of my introspection. I shouldn't be wasting my precious time here. I watched as the other me run her fingers through his hair, laying her head on his shoulder. Oh, how I longed to be her, to not care about anyone else for once. To not worry of consequences.

But that was certainly not me. Just this, these secret trips, was pushing my limits. I had always been a bit of a goody two-shoes, and I always would be.

I flinched at a noise. Could it be Dumbledore? He had caught Harry with the mirror, and, if Harry had told it right, had known what the mirror showed him.

I hung my head as I ran back through my last thoughts. Dumbledore. I still forgot sometimes, slipping in front of Ron or Harry, setting off an awkward moment of silence, thinking of his absence. It had been a whole summer, and I still expected him to be in his office, or at the Staff Table, smiling down knowingly.

The noise came again. A mix between a pant and a gasp echoed through the room. Someone was most definitely in this room with me. Not good.

Slowly, I spun in a circle. I saw no one, but that didn't prove that they weren't here. There were ways of eluding human sight. I should know, after the close calls I encountered during my midnight trips. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Peeves?" I asked timidly, and a true gasp came as the reply, as Draco Malfoy stepped from behind the mirror.

"Her --….Granger, what are you doing here?" It was beyond me how a whisper could be so cold and harsh. I shuddered a bit, shivering as he stepped closer to me.

"I suppose…." I swallowed hard. It was difficult to speak, a lump forming in my throat as I attempted. "I….suppose I'm doing the same thing you're doing." Oh, really witty on my part.

He cocked one blond eyebrow at this remark. "Really? What are you looking at? NEWT scores? You and _Weasley _getting hot and heavy?" He smirked at his own joke, obnoxious as ever, folding his arms across his chest.

"No. You have no idea what I want! What are you looking at? A world where everyone is you? Or perhaps a female version of yourself for special purposes?"

He faked a look of hurt and pursed his lips. "Honestly, Hermy, I'd expect more from you! You really can't think of anything worse about me than vanity. Come on now, try again!"

"Well, I _could _have said it was you and Zabini, alone in…..wait! Did you call me…..Hermy?"

"Hell no! I called you…..Mudblood! What the hell is wrong with your ears, Granger?" The look on his face was smug and self-righteous, but I had heard the falter in his voice, that confirmed that there was absolutely nothing wrong with my hearing.

He seemed to know this too, and we sat in an awkward, rather stupid silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, I cleared my throat to speak.

"I guess I'll be going then," I said, turning to retrieve the cloak from the floor. I was halfway to the door when he spoke.

So that's the beginning bit, before the two different endings! It may not be worth a crap as I finished writing it at 5:06 in the morning on Christmas day (it was a Christmas present to myself), but I still really love it. The endings will be up in like two seconds! R&R!


	2. Ending 1

Here is the first ending that I wrote, I was very pleased with it, but as a writer I had to let the story go where it wanted to and it ended up making me very angry at my right hand. Anyway, here it is.

Erised

(First ending)

"What _do_ you see?" He sounded almost as if he really cared. For a second, I weighed in my mind the option of confessing to him. I turned to see him wearing his signature smirk, and decided firmly against it, feeling shameful and hurt.

"I wouldn't tell you!"

I flounced huffily out of the room. If only he knew...how would he treat me? And what was his deepest desire? It was not, could not, be what I longed so much for it to be. As I spotten my path back towards Gryffindor tower, I pictured it once again in my mind. His pale hands in my hair. Those eyes, like ice, looking into my own. The taste of his kiss, that I would never know, and the all too familiar taste of irony, the taste of having Draco Malfoy as my deepest desire.

Draco Malfoy once again sat himself cross-legged on the cold marble floor. He gazed longingly at the reflection. "Oh, Hermione," he whispered, watching himself hold her tight, "If only you knew."

FIN

Well, that is the first ending to Erised. I know it's short, but original the first and second parts were together because there was no second part. Anyway, second ending coming very quickly!!!!!!!!!1 Please R&R, especially my friends who know who they are (I know that one of you doesn't read Potter, but you could at least oblige me!)


	3. Ending 2

OK, for any of you who were angry with the fact that I totally kept them all seperate and miserable, here's a better ending for you. It starts back from the end of the very first chapter. Please R&R, tell me if you like it, if it really sucks, if it should be destroyed with the earth along with Paula Nancy Millstone Jennings's poetry (sorry, had a hitchhiker's guide moment there, excuse me for that)

Erised

(Ending Numero Deux) (Two different languages cause I'm stupid)

"What _do_ you see?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I turned to face him. He looked pasty and sick, and his face was as blank as an empty slate.

"Well?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"Erm...I see...Dumbledore alive. I see the whole school as it would be, if he had never been murdered." That was believable, I hoped. After all, I was a goody two-shoes. What more could I want than to have my favorite professor back?

"Oh." He bit his lip nervously, and then resumed his previous nastiness. "I should have known it would be something stupid like that." He contorted his face into a strange expression, and turned away, back towards the mirror. He stood for a moment, staring at the image, whatever it was. And suddenly I was curious.

On an impulse, I jumped beside him, to see what he was looking at so intently. I was aware of the fact that this would not work, but that did not mean that he was. It shouldn't work. But I was standing there, staring at my own desire, which produced a strange effect. Here I was, standing next to Draco Malfoy. And _there_ I was also, kissing him as if there were no tomorrow.

"Hey," he remarked, backing up a step, and brushing my shoulder. "When two people lood, it's supposed to be a normal mirror." His eyes widened as we continued to gawk at the reflection. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" I could guess what he was thinking. It would make perfect sense, if we weren't...us. There was a large problem. Draco Malfoy was NOT, absolutely NOT looking at the same image as me. It was impossible. He should be seeing...Parkinson, or something. Not me. Not us.

He turned to see me. We were only a few inches apart, and I could feel his breath. "I think...," he shifted his weight to his left foot, tilting his head. "I think...I think it's time to go now." He turned away and towards the door. He glanced back as he grabbed the doorknob. "Coming?"

I shook my head, looking back into the reflection. If we could really see into the mirror at the same time, weren't we...didn't we have to be...looking at the same thing? It was simple logic, something I dealt with much better than boys or anything else.

It was only the second impulse I had ever acted on. The first had shown me my desire. Our desire. And my second expressed it. In the moments that it took me to cross the room, I saw him go through a thousand unfathomable emotions, before I pulled his face to mine.

The kiss lasted longer than I had expected. I had expected immediate rejection, a spluttering, angry Draco. But we pulled apart silently, calmly, in the halflit room.

I watched in panic as a smirk crossed his face. Had he just fooled me? Had I just made a complete ass of myself?

"I knew it..." he said, and pulled me close to him once more, enveloping me with his kiss.

(Indicating passage of time here)

I wiggled a bit as Ginny zipped up the back of the dress. "Ouch! I knew I should have laid off the Chocolate Frogs!"

Ginny slapped my arm playfully. "Oh, you look great! Put it this way, you can't look any worse than I do!" She motioned to her growing belly, enclosed in the pastel green bridesmaid dress. "I look like a beached whale!"

I giggled nervously and spun for her.

"Can you believe I'm finally getting married?" I asked, adjusting a strand of hair that kept falling into my eyes. My unruly hair never ceased bothering me, even after these several years.

"Yes," she said, giving me a saccharine smile, "but I can't believe that you're really going to marry HIM of all people!"

I couldn't help but grin at her as I pushed her towards the door. I caught a glimpse of the crowd as she walked down the aisle. My heart leapt into my throat when the music began to play, and I met my father just outside the door.

Tears filled my eyes as the old witch spoke. We repeated our vows holding hands, exchanged rings. The crowd whooped as we stepped in front of the mirror, tilted away from them, and, for the second time, both saw the same thing.

Before our eyes was this scene, exactly as it ws. Hand in hand with my beautiful husband, newly dubbed Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

If you want, end it here but I wanted to put other characters in more so here is a last extension bit!!!!!!!!!!! (Don't you just love me?)

We walked down the aisle together, seeing our many guests. Mrs. Weasley, crying her eyes out. Harry, with his eyes narrowed sinisterly until he noticed me watching me. At my gaze he waved, grinning broadly. Faker. Ronald Weasley, seated beside his wife, who was blowing her nose and musing to him on "whether or not Crumple-Horned Snorcacks will bother them on their honeymoon." And even Minerva McGonagall, looking generally pleased. I would not be surprised if old Severus was lurking in that dark back corner, watching his little protege be wed.

As I clumbered onto the back of the room, my husband twisted to look at me. "What now?" he asked as we rose into the air.

"I have my heart's desire," I said, resting my head on his shoulder, "What more could I want?"

The End FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is no more, can I get an amen? I wrote that in approximately two hours, in the early hours of Christmas morning, while crying and also choking over my own laughter! R&R if you didn't before, and do it again even if you did! What does everyone think of the first Potter-ness I ever wrote? And what would everyone think if I wrote something similar to this as an actual fic instead of like this? Anyway, I'm rambling, I love everyone, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A NOTE FROM LAUREN

Why isn't anybody reviewing anymore? I've got almost 900 hits, but no one is reviewing anymore. I've had the same seven reviews forever. Please everyone, review so I'll know how it is...I can't write more until I know if I suck or not.


End file.
